I'm back again xD
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following i'm back again xD 15 Comments Mysterious Gamer Mysterious Gamer @mysterious_gamer 3 years ago hey! i guess there's no group on deviantart of TGS, and i thought to make one there. the people would know of our group, and i'm happy with it. tell me if any of you like the idea or dislike it. (sabrina mostly) i can manage the group, just tell me. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I think it would be awesome to have a place to post fanart and things if we don't have a Deviantart account! Or we're you thinking of something else? 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago i think the people that have a DA account can go to the group and do some shitposting, and the people that don't have a DA account can go to the gallery and watch it or publish here, why not? 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago That sounds great!! When you get it up and running let me know so I can go check it out! 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ok! see you there :D 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago I don't have a DA but I'll be able to check out all the cool things! XD 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited I like the idea. Even if it limits people who don't have DA-accounts from posting, it could still be a place see art, and work as a organized collective. And I'd think even people without accounts can still use Tumblr, I don't think posting on several platforms is that rare (I myself aren't a major content creator though, so what do I know). 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Anchestor • 3 years ago i'll make the gallery public, anyone will see the gallery :D 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I love the idea. Since i'm on DA as well 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago That sounds like a good idea! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I like it! 2 •Share › − Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago hey everyone! i made the group! here's the link: http://theglassscientists.d... (i had no choice, the name had to have the name of the comic only :c) join in the people that have DA now! (meanwhile i'll be making the rules) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Super cool!! I don't have a DA but I can't wait to see what pops up! 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Uuh. Help? Now that the group is up, I tried to join via the "Join our Group"-button but it just said "Sorry, this group is no longer accepting new administrators." How can I join the group as an ordinary member? I'm still pretty much a DA n00b so could somebody help me? •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited sorry, i set wrong the settings xD i think you can join now :) (anyways, i sent you an invitation to the group if the normal way doesn't work) 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Thank you! I'm in :) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy